DUKUN ABAL-ABAL!
by Lyncth
Summary: Hankyung,namja tampan yang belum dapat jodoh memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran dongsaengnya kyuhyun untuk meminta bantuan pada seorang dukun sakti,akankah hankyung berhasil?temukan didalam,ok!


**DUKUN ABAL-ABAL!**

**PAIR**:HANCHUL/KYUMIN/KIHYUN

**GENRE:**Romance,Friendship,humor(?)

**WARNING**:EYD tidak sesuai,typo bertebaran dll.

_**Hankyung pergi menemui seorang dukun untuk meminta seorang usaha hankyung ini berhasil?**_

_**Tokoh bukan milik saya,saya cuma pinjem sebentar,kecuali abang kibum pacar author dan ryeowook oppa itu oppanya !Cerita ini murni keluar dari otak saya yang ababil ini.**_

**DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ AND DON'T BASH!**

**NO COPAS,HARGAI JERIH PAYAH ORANG LAIN.**

"Haaahhh,kapan aku dapat jodoh TUHANN?"teriak seorang namja tampan dengan frustasi karna lagi-lagi dia ditolak oleh seorang ini yeoja yang menolaknya adalah yeoja cantik bernama dara juita andra.(author numpang eksis)

"Ditolak lagi hyung?"tanya seorang namja keriting yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah namja tampan tadi.

"Astaga,Kyu…Kenapa kebiasaan muncul tiba-tibamu tak pernah hilang sih?Aku bisa kena serangan jantung kalau kau kayak gini terus munculnya!"jawab namja itu dengan nada yang lebih frustasi.

"Aduh hyung,,,itu sudah jadi ciri khasku,datang tak dijemput pulang tak pula yeoja mana lagisih yang menolak hyungku yang tampan ini?"ucap namja kriting yang author baru tau bernama kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi hyungnya yang sama sekali tak berdaging itu.

"Kau persis jelangkung Kyu,udah ah lepas sakit nih!"ucap namja tampan yang pipinya dicubit seenak jidat oleh kyuhyun tadi.

"Hehehe,,,maaf siapa namanya?"tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"Dara anak Fakultas Fisika,,Hahhh..."ucap namja tampan itu lagi sambil menghela nafas panjang meruntuki nasip apesnya.

"Aku bingung deh ' Tan Hankyung,anak Fakultas SeniTari yang terkenal karna gerakan dancenya yang tergolong 'execelent' ditolak terus sih sma para yeoja?".

"aku juga bingung kyu?apa coba kurangnya aku?"tanya namja tampan itu lagi.

"Ntah lah hyung,padahal kau punya wajah yang tampan,suaramu juga lumayan bagus meski tidak sebagus suaraku,kau juga jago punya badan yang tinggi,kulit yang putih bersih,senyum yang menawan tapi,kenapa tak ada juga yeoja yang luluh padamu hyung?atau jangan-jangan kau memang di takdirkan untuk jadi perjaka tua hyung?sendiri selama lamanya tanpa ada yeoja di samping mu,,,,hi,,,aku jadi ngeri membayangkan nya hyung"jawab kyuhyun.

"Ck,,kau ini awalnya memang memuji tapi akhirnya kok jadi ngejatuhin gitu ya?"tanya namja tampan itu sarkastik.

"hehehe hyung…peace"ucap kyuhyun sembari membentuk jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menjadi lambang cinta damai'V'peace,itu maksudnya.

Lalu keheningan yang terjadi di antara tampan yang baru aja author ajak kenalan itu bernama Tan Hangeng tapi teman-teman seperjuangannya memanggilnya asli keturunan China ini sudah 5 tahun merantau kenegri gingseng untuk menuntut menuntut ilmu iseng-iseng dia mencari seorang yeoja untuk di jadikan pacar,yah..seperti kata istilah'sambil menyelam minum air'begitulah,,tapi malang nasip kawan yang satu ada yeoja yang bersedia menjadi yeojacingunya author,author lebih memilih menjadi yeojacingunya KIBUM oppa ketimbang jadi yeojacingunya HANKYUNG oppa.(readers:ngarep lu thor,mana mau bang kibum sama lu thor,jangan ngimpi!#author:mewek di pojokan T.T).

Keheningan itu terus berlanjut sampai ada suara sial yang membuat hankyung tersedak saat sedang menikmati secangkir kopi tubruknya.

"hyung aku punya ide!hyung aku punya i…de,,,punya ide….lalala….yeyeye…aku punya ide…."ucap kyuhyun menirukan spongebob yang dapat ide untuk membuat patty warna-warni.

"uhukk,,,,uhukk,,iya iya,ide apa tu?"jawab hankyung sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"aku punya teman adik dukun hyung,hyung minta bantuan dukun aja hyung!"

"dukun?gak ah,,itukan namanya syirik kyu,kalau kau sih pakai cara itu wajar-wajar aja kan kau sebangsa jin."

"ish,,hyung ini,bukanya terima kasih malah akunya dikata-katain lagi!"ucap kyuhyun sambil berusah menunjukkan gaya aegyonya dia kalau lagi gak tau aja gaya aegyonya yang manyun itu bukanya bikin dia imut tapi malah bikin mukanya dia jadi aneh,gak heran deh kalau hankyung mandang dia kayak orang nahan readers mau tau gimana posenya kyu bayangin muka bebek minta makan kayak gitulah mukanya kyuhyun sekarang.

"ya,,ya,, terima kasih kyuhyun nae lovely hilangkan muka aneh mu itu,muka mu membuat ku enek mending aku melihat muka manyunnya sungmin yang imut itu ketimbang mukamu yang gak jelas itu"

"hehehe hyung"jawab kyuhyun sambil memberikan cengirannya yang juga gak jelas itu.

"tapi hyung ini juga nggak ada salahnya di coba,lagi pula dukun ini nggak main setan-setanan kok aja hyung,,,ya,,,,ya,,ayolah hyung"ucap kyuhyun memberikan rayuan mautnya dan memasang puppy eyes yang dia pelajari dari sang yeojacingu tersayang lee sungmin.

Hankyung pun tampak sedang menimang-nimang penawaran kyuhyun yang menurutnya menggiurkan nggak menggiurkan,kyuhyun menawarinya sambil menyodorkannya mie ramen,nggak tanggung-tanggung kyuhyun menyodorkannya 2 mangkuk sekaligus.

Akhirnya hankyung yang sudah di mabuk ramen meng'iya'kan tawaran kyuhyun itu.

Pertemuan hankyung dengan dukun tersebut pun sudah diatur dengan matang oleh kyuhyun, sematang telor mata sapi yang sering adik author matangnya telor itupun gosong T.T.

Pertemuan hankyung dengan dukun tersebut di jadwalkan oleh kyuhyun besok hankyung menolak pertemuan itu di esok hari,'terlalu cepat' yang namanya kyuhyun,dia udah ngebet banget pengen hyungnya itu punya pacar jadi dia bilang gini ke hyungnya itu'kata pak JK lebih cepat lebih baik hyung'.ya,,mau gimana lagi anak setan sudah bertindak siapa yang berani gak?

Esok harinya.

"kyu,,ini tempatnya?"tanya hankyung dengan ,,,readers-deul jangan ngira hankyung gemetaran kayak gitu karna lagi duduk di jok motor tua kyuhyun yang gemetaran

"iya hyung,ini turun!"kata kyuhyun lalu mematikan motornya.

2 anak adam itu turun dari motor dan berjalan menuju rumah yang bernuansa mewah,mepet sawah di depan pintu..

Tok…

Tok…

"kyu sepertinya tidak ada orang,kita pulang saja yuk.."ajak hankyung yang kali ini benar-benar gemetaran karna takut dengan hawa yang dikeluarkan oleh rumah yang sedang dia kunjungi ini.

"ah,,pasti ada hyung..tunggu ya….mphhh….BUUUMMMIIIEEE….AKU SUDAH DAATANGGGG…. haaahhh…"teriak kyuhyun yang membuat telinga kiri hankyung tuli kiri?karna kyuhyun berdirinya disebelah kiri hankyung.

"iya..iya kyu,,,tunggu sebentaaaar…"teriak sebuah suara yang tak kalah kerasnya dari dalam itu sukses membuat telinga kanan hankyung tuli seketika lengkaplah telinga pangeran dari china yang ingin mencari jodoh ini tuli keduanya karna teriakan-teriakan makhluk-makhluk yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

CEKLEK..(bunyi pintu dibuka)

Pintu pun terbuka memperlihat seorang namja yang berkulit putih-seputih salju.

"YAK!BUMMIE KENAPA LAMA SEKALI KAU BUKA PINTUNYA HAH?"tanya kyuhyun yang seperti kesetanan saat pintu baru di buka oleh namja bernama bummie tadi,tidak..tidak..namanya bukan itu KIM KIBUM pacar author(#dilindes pake becak).bummie hanyalah nama panggilan yang kyuhyun berikan pada namja tersebut.

"hahh,,,sudahlah kyu,,tak perlu berlebihan begitu"ucap kibum seraya memutar matanya bosan melihat tinggkah kyuhyun yang seperti sudah menunggu berpuluh-puluh tahun di depan pintu rumahnya.

"oh,,jadi ini namanya hankyung,kalau bagitu ayo langsung sudah menunggu di dalam,ayo.."ajak kibum saat melihat seorang namja yang datang bersama kyuhyun yang dia yakini bernama hankyung.

karna sebelumnya kyuhyun sudah bilang padanya kemarin bahwa dia akan membawa temannya yang bernama hankyung kerumahnya untuk meminta jasa kakaknya yang berprofesi sebagai dukun untuk mencarikannya jodoh.(readers:banyak banget'nya'nya thor?#author:suka-suka author dong,orang author yang nulis kok#di kroyok masal)

hankyung dan kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam mengikuti langkah terus berjalan,terus…terus,,, dan author terus berjalan sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan'DUKUN's HERE!'.mereka berhenti di menyuruh hankyung masuk hankyung 'ngeh' masuk ke tempat aneh kayak begituan,tapi karna dorongan dan kata kata kyuhyun membuatnya mau tidak mau,harus mau masuk kedalam ruangan aneh itu.

Mau tau kyuhyun bilang apa,,,'hyung,,hyung masuk nggak?kalau nggak masuk ntar aku tinggal hyung pulang ?mau gak?' kata terpaksa masuk karna dia tidak mau pulang jalan kaki mengingat tempat ini jauh dari tempat tidak naik oplet?HEMAT BEIB…

Hankyungpun masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut,samar-samar dia melihat seseorang sedang duduk di depan lilin dan berbagai peralatan lain di ,,,,bukan,,,orang itu bukan sedang menjaga lilin untuk ngepet duit tetangga sebelah,tapi itu untuk menerangi ruangan dia tidak punya lampu di sana tapi memang dia tidak mau menghidupinya,untuk menambah kesan mistis kata orang tersebut.

"apa mau mu?"tanya orang yang duduk bersimpuh di depan lilin itu memakai jubah yang menutup wajah dan tubuhnya.

"saya mau mendapatkan jodoh,mbah"jawab hankyung.

"panggil saya bukan kakek-kakek keriput yang sudah bau !"

"i-iya,,sa-saya mengerti mb-noona…."jawab hankyung terbata-bata.

"hmmm…mendekatlah aku ingin melihat wajah mu.."

Hankyungpun mendekat

"seperti apa kriteria yang kau mau?"

"aku mau yang kulitnya putih,bersih,rambutnya hitam,bibirnya merah merekah,tinggi dan,,,yang pasti dia kan noona?"

"hah…simple?menurutmu sih iya tapi menurut gue gimana donk?"

"jadi menurut noona gimana"tanya hankyung memasang wajah bodohnya.

"itu gak simple bang,harus lebih tu kayaknya bayaran saya"

"berapapun akan ku bayar,walau noona bilang aku harus menyebrangi lautan kan ku tempuh,mendaki gunung pun aku sanggup apalagi kalau di suruh memberikan sejuta mawar,itu aku nggak sanggup noona"kata hankyung dengan penuh dramatisasi yang SUPER,DUPER,EXTRA LEBAY.

"baiklah,ini kau yang bilang ya.."kata dukun tersebut.

"JAMJIMJUMJEMJOM,,,DEWA CINTA,,,BERIKAN NAMJA DIHADAPANKU INI SEORANG KEKASIH,,,"kata kata itulah yang dikeluarkan dukun itu sebanyak 3 kali. Lalu…

BYURRRRR

Hankyung di semprot dengan segelas air bekas mulut dukun tersebut,jorok memang,tapi mau gimana lagi?itu adalah prosedur yang harus dijalani oleh hankyung untuk mendapatkan jodoh yang diinginkannya.

"temui jodohmu,2 hari lagi di sebuah café yang namanya 'white coffee'.disana akan ada seorang yeoja yang memakai baju bewarna putih,pakai rok warna hitam,rambutnya hitam sebahu,terus dia pakai sepatu snikers warna dia duduk di meja nomor jangan jam 2 siang dia sudah ada disana,jadi kau jangan terlambat"kata dukun itu.

"baiklah noona,terima kasih"

"ya,sekarang kau boleh pergi.."

"ya"jawab hankyung setelah itu dia pergi dari ruangan gelap tersebut.

CEKLEK…

Pintu di buka,memperlihatkan seorang namja dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"terima kasih kyu,sekarang ayo kita pulang!"jawab hankyung dengan semangat dan berlari keluar rumah,tapi ntah mengapa dia merasa langkah kakinya begitu ,,oh rupanya readers-deul sesosok makhluk mistis menahan pergerakannya.

"bang,,,,bayarannya mana bang?"ucap makhluk mistis itu dengan nada yang dibuat semengerikan mungkin.

"ba-bayarannya-…"hankyung membalikkan badannya secara slow motion dan mendapati kibum yang sedang menatapnya horor sambil mengadahkan tangannya dihadapan hankyung.

Oh…jadi makhluk mistis tadi abang kibum toh,,kirain siapa?#di getok pake palu sama kibum#(kibum:dasar pacar kurang ajar!gue putusin baru tau rasa lu!masa' muka tampan gua di samain sama muka kayak setannya kyuhyun sih?#author:jangan diputusin sayanya atuh abang,,,ntar siapa yang jadi pacar saya?#kibum:noh,,,satpam komplek mau tu sama lu!#author:menggalau di pojokanT.T)

"be-berapa bummie?"tanya hankyung dengan gaya sok akrab dengan kibum.

"300.000 won"ucap kibun datar.

"ini nih.."balas hankyung sambil menyerahkan uang 300.000 won pada kibum.

"terima kasih ya bummie,kami pulang hyung kita pulang!"kata mereka-hankyung dan kyuhyun-pun di kos-kosan,,,hankyung langsung memilih baju yang cocok untuk dikenakannya saat bertemu dengan kekasih sangat gelisah menunggu dua hai tersebut,dia takut kalau-kalau kisah cintanya itu tidak akan berjalan seperti yang dia akhirnya dia mencoba tenang dan berpikir positif.

Someone POV.

"namja tampan sepertimu,buat apa aku kasih ke yeoja baik buatku saja,hihihi….sekarang aku sudah harus siapkan alat tempur!"

Author POV

2 hari kemudian,,,

"aduh kyu,apakau tidak bisa cepat sedikit?aku sudah terlambat nih!"kata hankyung yang meruntuki nasip sialnya yang sepertinya akan terlambat bertemu dengan calon pujaan hatinya.

"ah,,hyung,,sudah untung aku mau mengantar mu buat ngedate sama CALON pacarmu"kata kyuhyun dengan menekan kata CALON pada kalimatnya.

"iya sih kyu,tapi apa kau tidak bisa lebih cepat mengemudikan motor tua ini,hah?"balas hankyung.

"ini juga udah cepet,hyung!"jawab kyuhyun.

"segini?kau bilang cepat?kyu,sebaiknya kau pergi beli motor baru saja deh!"

"APA?"kata kyuhyun ,sudah berani menghina motor tua warisan kakek dari kakek-kakeknya itu?.oh,jangan sebut kyuhyun jika dia dengan senang hati meng'iya'kan perkataan hankyung yang menurut dia meresap sampe kedalam tulang,kayak makanan favorite author yaitu ayam bakar yang bumbunya meresap sampe kedalam (nelan ludah),,,,author lapar.

Kyuhyun yang tidak terima motor tua kebanggaannya di hina menarik gas motornya sekencang-kencangnya untuk membuktikan bahwa motornya tidaklah setua yang ,kyuhyun akui,itu motor udah punya banyak keriput tapi kyuhyun rajin memberikan perawatan anti aging kepada sang motor sebulan sekali,alhasil keriput tersebut sudah pula dia berkeyakinan bahwa motor tersayang itu masih kuat dan cepat dibandingkan dengan motor-motor tua pikir kyu.

Author jadi heran,hal apa yang bisa bikin pikiran abang evil kita yang satu ini jadi aneh bin sinting,coba?author jadi ragu deh sama kata temen author yang bilang kalau kyu oppa itu dari mana coba?masa' motor bisa keriput?terus pake perawatan anti aging pula?wah,,,berarti umma author kalah nih sama motornya abang kyu?ckckck….

Kyuhyun pun memacu motornya dengan kecepatan itu membuat hankyung mau tidak mau memeluk pinggangnya kyu agar tidak jatuh dari motornya ini cerita yaoi pasti ini sudah di gambarkan dengan sang uke,kyu sudah ber-blushing blushing ria dengan tangan sang seme,hankyung yang melingkar manis dipinggangnya.

Tapi sayangnya ini bukan cerita yaoi,ini cerita yang author GENDERSWITCH kan mengerti!jadi jangan berkhayal yang aneh-aneh dan jangan sampe para readers-deul sekalian membuat couple hankyu!karna pangeran cina hankyung hanya milik cinderella heechul dan evil kyu hanya milik bunny !

Akhirnya hankyung dan kyuhyunpun sampai di cafe 'white coffe'.hankyung segera turun dan melepas berlari masuk ke dalam café tersebut dan mencari yeoja dengan sepatu putih,rok hitam,baju putih dan rambut hitam iya,dia duduk dimeja nomorrrrrrr,,,,,,,,

BANGO,eh BINGO!

Ketemu..

Hankyungpun pergi untuk menyapa yeoja tersebut.

"h-hai.."sapa hankyung pada seorang gadis yang sedang asyik memainkan laptop dihadapannya.

"eoh?"gadis itupun menoleh kepadanya.

ASTAGA,,,,,,,

T-ternyata wajahnya i-itu…

GLEK

Hankyung menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat melihat wajah yeoja itu yang seperti….

"hai juga,maaf anda siapa?seingat saya,saya tidak membuat janji dengan seseorang di café ini?"ucap yeoja itu lagi.

BIDADARI

Iya,wajahnya itu seperti bidadari yang jatuh dari surga dihadapanku…. ?kok jadi mirip sama lirik lagunya C***Y J****R ya =,=?,,,

PRANG

#author tepar di lantai gara-gara dilempar panci sama readers-deul.

"hei…hei?...Woy!kalau orang nanya jawab donk!dasar freak!oey…oey"akhirnya yeoja itu bersuara lagi karna merasa diabaikan pertanyaannya oleh hankyung,dia melambai lambai kan tangannya seperti sebuah GB yang sedang naik pucuk dinegri author,

GAK…GAK…GAK KUAT…

GAK..GAK..GAK KUAT,,,,,

PLAK!

"e-eh iya, kau sendirian disini?"tanya hankyung gak nyambung?

"hah?"yeoja itu hanya memandang aneh hankyung.'lain ditanya lain dijawab' mungkin itu lah kesan yeoja itu pada hankyung.

"i-iya aku sendiri disini"tambah yeoja itu.

Lalu hankyung pun duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan yeoja itu.

"boleh aku duduk disini?"tanyanya pada yeoja itu.

"haah…kau sudah duduk disana tuan…"jawab yeoja itu sambil memutar bola matanya jengah akan tingkah namja yang terbilang absurd di depannya ini.

"hehehe…"hankyung terkekeh melihat gaya sebal yeoja yang ada di depannya ini.

"Tan Hangeng imnida,tapi sering di panggil hankyung"katanya.

"eoh?,Kim heechul imnida,panggil chulie saja hankyung-ssi"kata yeoja yang ternyata kakak author,Kim heechul.(readers:terlalu tinggi khayalan lu mau jadi adiknya chulie,thor!#author:biarin aja!#DUKK!author di timpuk sendal)

"hankyung saja,tak perlu pakai embel-embel –ssi,ok!"instrupsi hankyung.

"hmm,,,baiklah,kalau boleh aku tau,kau ada urusan apa disini?"tanya heechul ramah.

"aku disini mau bertemu jodohku!"kata hankyung exited.

"hah?jodoh?"tanya heechul penasaran dengan jawaban hankyung yang menurutnya lain dari pada yang heechul Cuma tau kalau orang biasanya pergi ke café itu mau makan,minum sama pergi hang out,bukan buat ketemu namja di depannya ini ikut acara kencan buta,kenapa tidak memilih bertemu di taman atau tempat lainya yang lebih romantis?

"iya jodoh!"kata hankyung berusaha meyakikan heechul.

"lalu,,,siapa jodohmu itu?"

"kau,kim heechuuuuul..!"

"lho?kok aku?kan kita baru kenal?kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau aku ini jodohmu?"tanya heechul bertubi-tubi pada hankyung.

"soalnya kata seorang peramal jodohku itu ada disini!dia pakai baju putih,sepatu putih,rok hitam dengan rambut hitam sebahu,dan yang paling meyakinkan itu dia tepat jam 2-"

TING

TONG

TING

TONG(anggap aja bunyi jam yang besar itu lho,readers-deul)

"-duduk di meja nomor delapan"lanjut hankyung sambil menunjuk papan nomor yang terletak di meja tersebut.

'dasar bodoh!'inner heechul berbicara.

'mau-maunya di tipu sama dukun abal-abal,kekeke..'inner heechul berbicara.

Maksudnya?ntah lah,author juga tak mengerti maksud suara hati dari yeoja aneh macam chulie(author di hajar chulie).

'aku kerjain aja ah…'inner heechul berkata lagi.

"kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"tanya heechul.

"hah?"bingung hankyung,pasalnya ia tidak mengira kalau sang yeoja akan bertanya seperti itu.

"hahaha…."tawa nista keluar dari mulut heechul.

"aku hanya bercanda,iya-iya aku mau kok jadi yeojacingumu,tapi aku coba dulu ya"sambung heechul.

"eoh?kau mau?ya!terima kasih chulie,,aku padamu deh…"kata hankyung kaget plus bahagia plus tak percaya,pokoknya plus-plus deh.

"iya-iya,tak perlu berlebihan kitakan sudah resmi jadi pasangan,ayo ceritakan tentang dirimu,,"kata heechul.

Ya,begitulah cerita awal mereka bertemu,lalu lama kelamaan mereka semakin nyaman satu sama lain,dan yang mengejutkan adalah pengakuan kyuhyun,heechul dan hankyung di tiga bulan berikutnya.

"kyu,bagaimana kalau kita bilang saja pada hankyung hyung,kalau sebenarnya dukun abal-abal itu chulie noona sendiri"kata kibum

"ah,tak usah bummie,kalau hankyung hyung tau aku bisa dikuliti olehnya,lalu kulitku akan dijahitnya untuk dijadikan bahan membuat sepatu menarinya,,,hiii,,"kata kyuhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi masih belum mau berakhir tragis seperti itu,masih banyak cita-citanya yang belum ,dia belum menikah dengan bunny mingnya,dia juga belum punya anak yang banyak dengan bunny isi kepalanya kyuhyun,hanya diisi oleh pikiran sesat tentang dirinya dan bunny mingnya.

"tapi kyu,kalau hankyung hyung tau sendiri bagaimana?bukanya dia pasti akan lebih marah ya?"kata kibum lagi.

"iya sih,tapi bagaimana?aku terlalu takut jika hankyung hyung marah!"balas kyuhyun.

"kalau hankyung hyung marah sih,itu udah resikonya kyu,,,"

"nanti kalau aku ngaku sama hankyung hyung,terus aku di 'semprot' sama hankyung hyung,kamu mau bantu akukan bummie?"tanya kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes yang sukses membuat kibum diare mendadak.

"nggak lah,ngapain coba aku bantu kamu,kan itu semua ide kamu kyu!"balas kibum tidak terima.

Tanpa mereka sadari seonggok,eh seorang manusia sedang berdiri di belakang mereka dengan expresi yang tidak bisa author tebak karna ilmu author yang belum sampai.

"EHEM,,,EHEM"kata orang tersebut.

GLEK

Kyuhyun dan kibum dengan susah payah menelan saliva mereka sendiri begitu mendengar suara ghaib dari belakang aneh bin gaje sudah berlalu lalang di pikiran menoleh dan mendapati seorang manusia tengah menatap mereka dengan horor.

"h-h-hankyung hyung,,,,"kata kibum dan kyuhyun bersamaan.

"hai.."balas hankyung sambil tersenyum kepada mereka.

"….."kibum dan kyuhyun hanya terdiam melihat respon hankyung yang mereka kira akan marah malah pikiran mereka,mereka mengganggap hankyung adalah manusia yang langka dan harus di lestarikan.

"kenapa?kalian berpikir aku akan marah pada kalian?"tanya hankyung yang sepertinya mengerti akan apa yang dipikirkan 2 namja dihadapannya itu.

"…"masih tak ada jawaban dari kyuhyun dan kibum.

"hahaha,,,tenang saja aku tidak marah kok"kata hankyung lagi.

"…."masih tak ada respon dari 2 makhluk di depannya itu kecuali wajah tablok mereka.

'eh,kok nggak ada respon sih?thor,gimana nih?'hankyungpun akhirnya bertanya pada sang author kece via telepati.

Tuut…..tuuutttt…..

'hallo,,,author paling kece cetar membahana disini?ada yang perlu dibantu?'

'thor,ini gimana nih lanjutannya?kibum dan kyuhyun bengong aja nih dari tadi'

'UAAPPAAA!(R:muncruaat,thor)jangan-jangan mereka kesambet ayam tetangga sebelah yang mati kemaren kali,oppa?'

'TIDAAAK!apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyadarkan mereka thor?'

'AHA!'tiba-tiba saja ada lampu philiph 50 watt diatas kepala author yang bersinar dengan terangnya.

'siram aja,oppa!'lanjut sang author kece ini(R:gileee,,,narsis amat ni orang)

'pakai apa?'

'itu lho,yang diatas meja itu lho,oppa!'

'pake air gitu y?emang bisa'

'bisa!udah sana cepetan ya, pulsa telepatinya bye oppa!'

Tuuut….tutttt…

'baiklah,akan aku siram sesuai petuah dan amanah dari sang author'batin hankyung,setelah itupun….

BYURRRRR

"YAK!HYUNG!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"kata kyuhyun menggegerkan kantin kampus.

"menyadarkan kalian"jawab hankyung tanpa merasa bersalah.

"m-memangnya kami kenapa hyung?"tanya kibum yang baru selesai mengelap wajahnya dan memeras kibum.

"tadi kata si author kalian itu kesambet ayam tiren tetangga sebelah,terus dia bilang kalau cara buat ngembaliin kesadaran kalian itu harus disiram,yah jadinya aku siram deh"kata hankyung sadarkah kau oppa bahwa namja-namja di hadapan mu itu sedang mengeluarkan aura -sampai nyamuk yang berniat menggigit merekapun tewas poor nyam~BYURRRR#author diguyur ki-hyun(kibum-kyuhyun)~uk.

"HEI!APA-APAAN KALIAN MAIN SIRAM AUTHOR SEENAKNYA!"

"HEH,AUTHOR AKIBAT KARNA KAU TELAH MENYURUH HYUNGKU UNTUK MENYIRAM KAMI!"kyuhyun yang entah bagaimana bisa sampai kerumah author dengan membawa ember.

"thor,kita benar-benar putus!ok!"kibum yang masih tetap dingin(stay cool) juga ada di rumah author.

# ceritanya makin ngawur sih?ayo kita kembali ke cerita!

"hufttt,ya sudahlah tak apa kasih ya sudah tak marah pada kami"kata bang,gue masih lope-lope ama elu bang!come back atuh abang ke hatinya eneng!#kibum:OUGAHHHHH!

"kenapa hyung nggak marah?"tanya kyuhyun KEPO.

"soalnya heechul udah bilang sama hyung kalau yang sebenarnya jadi dukun itu dia"terang hankyung.

'pantas saja dia langsung terima tawaran jadi dukun kemaren,ada udang dibalik tepung rupanya!'batin kibum.

"kalau begitu,chukkae ya han-hyung!semoga tahan sama heechul noona"kibum berkata.

"iya hyung, kau dapat jodoh juga hyung-chukkae!"kalau yang ini kata kyuhyun ya readers-deul.

"iya,gumawo bummie, kalian aku dapat jodoh juga"balas hankyung dengan senyum yang mengalihkan perhatian ibu kantin.

.

.

.

END

a/n :

Horeeeee!

Akhirnya my first fanfic bisa selesai pertama juga sih tapi ini yang pertama menggantung ,,,,apa itu?(nunjuk ke atas)

Ini ff paling aneh,gaje,absurd yang pernah aku buat.#jedotin kepala ke lappie tersekseh.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi waktu aku nonton berita siang-siang di salah satu stasiun tv yang beritain tentang makhluk abstrak dan lihat wajah si dukun ntah kenapa aku langsung ingat mukanya lady hee hee,mungkin karna sama-sama seram kali ye?#digigit heechul.

Eh,nggak lady hee hee kan cantik,masa mau disamain sih sama mukanya dukun yang suram bin mengerikan sih?lagi pula kalau heechul mukanya mengerikan mana mau pangeran cina kita hankyung gege sama dia?ya nggak,ya nggak?#naik turunin alis,hehehe .

Maaf kan diriku ya readers-deul jika kalian banyak menemukan typo,penggunaan EYD yang tak sesuai dan cacat author malas ngeditnya#dilempar batu

Buat yang udah baca review plis!nggak review juga nggak aja author juga senang kok,tapi kalau bisa disempatkan ya readers-deul yang ini ff pertama yang aku posting disini jadi aku pengen juga author baru disini,jadi salam kenalnya readers-deul sekalian!bow90


End file.
